The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phormium plant, botanically known as Phormium cookianum, and further known by the varietal name ‘FIT01’. This new variety is also sold under the trade name Black Adder (Breeder's Ref. No. ‘FIT01’). The new variety was created through tissue culture mutation in Enniscorthy, Ireland, from the variety Phormium cookianum ‘Platts Black.’ This variety was selected as a single plant from a number of different natural mutations in a tissue laboratory in March 2003. Five different mutations were isolated for possible development, from which the present invention was chosen for further multiplication production. In January 2005, the cultures of ‘FIT01’ were further multiplied and the first crop began to develop. The variety was grown in both pots and one large original plant remains in situ outdoors. All plants were grown in Kilkenny, Ireland. For purposes of this application, the plants were evaluated outdoors and indoors in a plastic green house.
Following selection of the plantlet, the cultivar was propagated by tissue culture of multiplication from auxiliary growing shoots in a laboratory in Enniscorthy, Ireland. Continued observation of future generations have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar came true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagation.
The closest comparator to ‘FIT01’ known to applicant is Phormium cookianum ‘Platts Black’ (unpatented). The present cultivar is much more vigorous and resilient when compared with ‘Platts Black’, and remains a healthier plaint in more adverse conditions than ‘Platts Black’.